7thheavenfandomcom-20200216-history
And the Home of the Brave
And the Home of the Brave is the sixth episode of the third season of 7th Heaven that aired on November 2nd, 1998. Summary Annie's father, Charles is getting married to his girlfriend Ginger. The wedding reception is supposed to be at the Camdens' house and Annie is the one in charge of preparing the menu. Annie is not enthusiastic about the wedding and the reception. On her way to the grocery store, she meets a homeless veteran and invites him home. He is the one ending up preparing the menu since he was a chef for 40 years. Also, Matt and Mary are taking a little road trip, which ends up being very long when they get a flat tire. Simon is spending the day with his new girlfriend Deena. Lucy is spending the day with Jordan, the guy she can now call her boyfriend. Lastly, Ruthie is feeling lonely, so she pretends her imaginary friend Huey is back the whole day. Trivia *At the end when the family goes to pick up Millard, you can see that the road is wet like it had rained, yet through out the episode we see it was a sunny day and it never rained. Quotes :Annie (to Ruthie): Hey, how was school today? :Ruthie: Fine until Bobby Tripp saw my underwear while I was on the swings, and now he won't shut up about it. :Annie: Why weren't you wearing the shorts that I made to match that outfit? :Ruthie: Because I was in a hurry this morning, and besides, why should I have to wear shorts because boys can't shut up about underwear? Why should all the girls at school have to suffer because the boys are losers? What's wrong with this world? :Ruthie: What if the twins are yucky, and nobody likes them? Do we still have to have them in our family? :Eric: Yeah, but, uh, they're gonna be babies for a while, and you'll get to know and love them, and they'll grow up and love you back, and we'll all get used to each other, and we'll be very happy that they're here. :Nigel (to Simon): I know what you mean. Everything changed when Mom and Dad brought Lynn home. Mom put her in my arms and said to her, "This is your big brother," and I was thinking, "Oh man," because you could tell just by looking at her that she was gonna be trouble. :Simon: Same with Ruthie. She would constantly follow me and my friends around. She wanted to do everything I did. it was Like, "Simon, Simon, Simon!" It drove me crazy. :Nigel: Yeah. Lynn made me nuts. (pauses) I miss it sometimes. :Simon: Me too. :Morgan: (when the restaurant won't serve him and his son because they're black) My son and I have been waiting for our meals for a while now, and my friends' meals have gotten cold because they were politely waiting for us to be served. So, for many reasons, no one at this table can eat, in spite of the fact that we are in a restaurant, wearing both shirts and shoes. :Waiter: If you're not happy with the service here, maybe you should go somewhere else. :Morgan: Yeah. Next time, I will. The only reason we're trying this place out is because I won some 2-for-1 coupons in a raffle, but the fact is we're here, trying to try it out, and I'd like the meals my son and I ordered, and when you bring back our order, bring the manager with you. :Waiter: (smirks) Okay. He's not here, but I'll try to track him down. (walks away) :Matt: Unbelievable. :John: No, it isn't. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3